lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fear
}} Fear is a central theme in Lost as the survivors face countless perils and challenges. Almost each and every one of the characters has experienced fear in some form, be it from the natural dangers or the challenges posed by the Island. Ben *Ben is scared when he sees a vision of his mother in the window, staring at him. *Ben becomes afraid when Jacob begins shifting things around in the cabin. *Ben is afraid of those coming to the island, stating that they will only bring death for everyone. *Ben demonstrates a rare case of fear when he is about to be killed by Locke, and he immediately starts spurting out information. Charlie *Charlie reveals he has an irrational fear of bees, when he accidentally steps on a beehive. *Charlie becomes fearful for his life following Desmond's prediction of his death. Charlotte *Charlotte becomes afraid when Locke takes her prisoner. Claire *Claire is frightened when someone allegedly attacks her in her sleep and she suffers nightmares. *Claire is scared when Ethan appears unexpectedly in the jungle. *In Claire's diary, Claire writes that she is not afraid when she is around Charlie. *Claire is afraid of Aaron being taken by the Others. *Claire fears that Aaron has contracted the Sickness. *Claire fears for Charlie's life as he is about to swim down to the Looking Glass. Hurley *Hurley is afraid that the survivors will hate him for his role in maintaining the food. *Hurley sees Jacob's cabin, and is frightened when an eye appears in the window. *Hurley is afraid when he sees Charlie in a convenience store, causing him to flee. *Hurley becomes scared of Matthew Abaddon during Abaddon's visit, and calls for help, screaming that Abaddon is after him. *Hurley fakes that he is scared of Locke in order to trick Sayid into captivity. *Hurley is frightened that Sayid might harm him. Jack *Jack tells Kate about a time when he experienced fear first-hand, when he made a mistake during one of his first surgeries. For more information, see Count to five. *Jack fears the death of those he is tending to. *As a youngster, Jack was afraid as a bully threatened to attack him. Kate *Kate experiences fear after being chased by the Monster. As she hides in some trees, she counts to five in order to combat it. *Kate is frightened as she is being lowered into the darkness of the Hatch, and counts to five again. Locke }} *Ben asks if Locke he is afraid that if he leaves the island he will be back in a chair. *According to Ben, Locke is afraid of his father finding him on the island. *Locke becomes afraid when he realizes that Jacob is real, and Jacob is throwing things around. *Locke becomes afraid that Ben is right, and that he has lost his connection with the island. Miles }} *Miles becomes afraid when Locke shoves a grenade in his mouth. Sayid *Sayid is frightened by the whispers when he hears them after escaping Rousseau. *Mikhail claims that Sayid is not on the list because he is frightened. Richard *Richard becomes terrified when he realizes that "John Locke" is actually the Man in Black. *Richard is afraid of the Man in Black while talking to him, and later runs away from Sawyer, terrified to hear the Man in Black's return. Minor characters *Bonnie and Greta become afraid of Mikhail seconds before he shoots them both. *Mr. Avellino becomes afraid when he learns that Sayid is one of the Oceanic 6. *Duncan Forrester was afraid that Kate would fire him because he lost on the case's opening. Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists